


Dusk till dawn

by Unus



Category: Snarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unus/pseuds/Unus
Summary: 大本营在lofterhttp://unus0403.lofter.com/





	Dusk till dawn

***

事情是这样的：这世界要他妈的完蛋了。

这不是一个俗不可耐到致使人们早已不屑于惊吓的玩笑，尽管在几天前消息刚传出时，确实只有某些藏着一整个地下室防灾害储备的末日恐慌症患者才将之当真——而现在这可是全人类的共识了。

Harry要比他的巫师朋友们早几个小时得知。有关小行星如何偏爱地球到就要撞过来同归于尽的解释在全频道循环播放，晚间新闻的时候。得益于他并未居住在属于巫师的领地，电视机理所应当地运作良好，当时Harry正在尝试将烤糊的披萨用魔法挽救，并没有立刻理解到背景播音中真正的含义。直到同样的话重复到第三遍，隔壁的公寓与窗外街道都隐约传来惊惧的咒骂与撞击声，他才意识到好像有什么不得了的事情正在发生。

换句简单的话讲，七天后所有人、所有事物都将消亡。

Harry耗费了一点时间来领悟字面上的意义。不是很久，因为屏幕上紧接着就是对各国最高领导人影像的转播，他们简略地叙述国家所做出过的努力，可惜在用尽所有方法后所有人依旧对此无能为力。那些时常出现在各式盛大场合的脸在竭力用平静代替悲戚，也许会有人从未如此迫切地需要从中寻到虚假的痕迹，但他们会失望，这次没有一个单词在诉说谎言。Harry安静地换了几次频道，他不确定自己当时在想些什么，直到看见大不列颠的女王苍老平和的面孔。

“此时此刻，我仅有最后一个建议。”她微笑着对每一位子民说。“回家去吧，我的朋友。在最后的时间里，到你爱的人身边去。”

所以这想必不是玩笑。

Harry最终没能成功挽救他的披萨，魔法也不是无所不能。但他仍想办法利用冰箱中余下的食材将自己喂饱，独居不会让他饿肚子，世界末日也不能。期间他模糊地想到政府选择在晚间公布消息的用意，并猜想等到太阳升起之后恐慌与混乱将以何种方式扩散：商店与餐厅无人看管，货架上的物品兴许会被仍抱有一线希望的人们打劫，公共交通也会瘫痪，你没法去到太远的地方。不，近处也并非能够轻易安全抵达，街头会上演难以估测的暴力——它当然会在此种境况下被放大数倍，将为数不多的日子搅得更加乱象横生。

但他直到三天后才切实看到想象当中的场景。

倒计时开始的那个晚上，Harry在晚餐后通过飞路去往陋居，当时Weasley们还不知晓发生了什么，他们对他的到来惊喜地表示欢迎。热情寒暄几分钟后Harry在Molly去拿曲奇的间隙拉过Hermione，向这位屋子里最能够理解真相的巫师告知了所有人还拥有的可以数清的余生。

接下来就是该有的程序了。巫师、尤其是纯血巫师们，不太容易理解行星碰撞是怎么一回事，Harry感谢这两年生活中被他随便堆在房间中的各种杂志，那其中必定是有过颇具科学性的刊物，于是他对一切接受起来都不那么难。但说服别人就是另一回事了，那是Hermione的长项，他们花了一天的时间待在魔法部开会，直到其他国家巫师的消息陆续传来，彻底定论一切已经即使梅林在世也无法挽回。

那一瞬间会议室中的所有人都感到一种难以言喻的空茫。战争刚刚结束两年，他们仅仅享受了胜利与和平两年，救世主还坐在这儿，如此年轻与强大，但他们必须要接受毁灭的到来。

这里有一个很俗套的问题：如果所有人都将在几天后死去，你会在最后的时间里做些什么？

哭泣，祈祷，呼喊；或者酒精，性，暴力。做一直想做却没有做的事、想做却不敢做的事，做不会让你后悔的事。

回家去吧，我的朋友。

Harry去见了许多人，所有曾与他一同奋战过的伙伴。然后他留在陋居安慰与陪伴他的家人一整日，他们一起准备堪比圣诞日的大餐，这样很好，微笑总是比眼泪要好。

第四天早晨Harry开着那辆曾带他与Ron飞往霍格沃茨的小汽车独自上路。

在最后的时间里——

Ron说他疯了。他没有、好吧，至少在好兄弟大声质问你他妈要去哪时答不上来可不算什么合格表现，但Harry觉得自己该上路。这可是世界末日，做事也不需要那么多理由了。

于是现在他坐在历经数次修理的老轿车上，刚处理完第三次意料内的街头状况，手握方向盘，背上隐隐似乎还有离别拥抱时兄弟动手捶下的痛感。Harry的魔杖随意地搁在座椅侧边，他在公路的十字路口迟疑了一小会儿，最终随意地选择一个方向踩下油门。

到你爱的人身边去。

 

***

糟糕的交通状况无人看管，于是出城比想象中要难一些。似乎是有许多人从乡镇郊区赶来伦敦，甚至从临近以及不那么临近的城市，Harry猜测，除开探亲的理由之外就应该是对这个国家的中心抱有的最后寄托了，可惜没有多少用处。

堵在原地十分钟后他打算换条路走。正午的阳光可能也点燃了一部分人潜在的不安分因子，砰砰脆响和哗啦啦的碎裂声来得颇具节奏，就在隔他几个车身的地方，年轻人挥着棒球棒欺凌无辜的车辆，另一个就用笔刷蘸着大红色油漆在战利品上留下标识，用相当出格的词汇。Harry抻直上半身望过去，暗自比较引擎盖上留下的那些与车内男人愤怒吐出的各种F开头短语（当然还有别的）哪一边比较有创造力，直到那两个年轻人选定了下一个目标——驾驶位上的金发女孩在竭力降低她的存在感了，但那辆车实在是很显眼，有钱人的专属。

事实证明超级昂贵的跑车某种程度上也没那么结实。挡风玻璃渐渐爬上裂纹，Harry目测了一下距离，拿起魔杖的同时想着哪一个咒语会比较不仅字面意义上的有效，还能够有点威慑力。  
但有人比他快了一步。

Harry几乎是目瞪口呆地看着那两人以一种戏剧性的姿势转眼间倒挂在半空。如果非要提的话，那桶油漆也一起，被主人脱手甩出后很巧合地将他们浇个透、确实很巧，铁皮桶违反物理原则地跑到年轻人的脚板上方翻转，于是一时间除了当事人的惊恐大叫外街道上出奇安静。红艳黏稠的液体顺着躯干向下，在因T恤过于宽松而暴露出的肚皮上留下了一个“蠢货”批语。

这挺有效，还兼具一点（也可能不止）威慑力。Harry先于理性地笑出来，他摩挲着魔杖的纹理，目光向四周搜索巫师的痕迹，同时隐隐约约地对那尖刻的字迹感到异常熟悉。

熟悉并且令人怀念。拜托是他想的那样。

笑意逐渐淡去，Harry没意识到自己面上的表情带出急切和其他的什么。就像这场没有目标的出行，他甚至不知道该往哪里去、或是他在寻找些什么，他不知道不明白的东西太多，于是多数时候就遵从感受来做出行动。多年来的经验告诉Harry，有时你想得太多就会被绊住脚，就会陷入利弊得失的权衡当中犹豫不决，而事实是有关未知的一切都无从确认，你总要开始，然后你就会走到那里。  
那里。你想去到的地方。你该去到的地方。你在世界毁灭前的最后时间里离开家人、孤身上路，最终必会到达的地方。所以就去吧。

Harry将被施加适当咒语的汽车留在一动不动的车流当中。他穿过街道去往最有可能发出魔咒的那个方向，是一排商店，他毫不犹豫地冲进第一间，没有，然后第二间。因过于仓促而推开的门发出颇大的声响，店内正忙于搜刮东西的中年人吓了一跳，Harry急急地扫视一圈，然后回身将不满的指责与咒骂抛在身后。

第三间是小型超市。Harry加快脚步，胸腔内的跃动声倏忽间就放大数倍。他奔跑的速度势必不比魁地奇赛场上的十之一二，但扑面而来的风仍极速迎上般痛，或是作痛的还有其他地方，自更内层、更深刻的地方。林立的货架变成阻碍，Harry跑过一排排忽然就像是迷宫的地方，地上四散跌落的物品为行进增加了不少难度。他想他可能什么也找不到，因为他正如Hermione时常不赞同的那样毫无计划，也因为他在过去的两年间一直被自己的念头绊住脚、陷入利弊得失的权衡中犹豫不决，于是他始终有想做又不敢做的事，在障碍面前满腹踌躇，然后心说就再等一等。

但去他妈的再等一等。Harry感到血液快速涌动的酸胀，那大概是离眼睛有些近——所以如今可能就晚了，他自嘲地想，然后跌跌撞撞地跑过又一排货架；所以他可以跟整个魔法界好好道别，那些熟悉的亦或不熟悉的人们（甚至还有画像与墓碑），他们或拥抱或流泪或祝福，但只有一个人、只有那一个，他不知道他在哪里，当然也无从道别——他们从两年前就、该死，他究竟是怎么忍受Snape离开那么久而不去寻找的？因为那托人表述的“不希望平静的生活被打扰，尤其是Potter”和“如果非要有什么表彰（肯定伴随着嗤笑），就请别来烦我，那就是最好的了”吗？

偶尔Harry会觉得自己是被吓住了。但这听起来太过荒谬，于是浮起的念头很快就被压下。现在想来，没人规定打败黑魔王的救世主不能够害怕，尤其在对象是Snape时就显得更理所当然了：尽管Harry惯于对抗Snape，但时间总能教会你点什么，Harry想象得出他再次违背Snape的下场，无可避免的争吵——顺带一提，他们的最后一次的会面成果是圣芒戈病房中的不欢而散——然后Snape会用最尖利的句子指责他对人类语言的理解力何其匮乏，最后以将他扫地出门告终。

也许他们都该冷静一段时间。当时Harry这样想着，于是就堪堪止住追寻的步伐，为了避免他们之间走到无法挽回的地步。但他没有想他怎么可能会害怕争吵，还是说他害怕的是他们争吵的原因，琐碎并且毫无意义的词句背后所隐藏的那一部分、如海平面下隐藏的庞大冰山，在水波之后若隐若现看不真切，但离得足够近又会带来刺骨的痛。

他没有太多时间来捕捉混乱的思绪。那些两年间数次缠绕他的念头交替浮现，Harry在房间尽头停下，他盯着蝗虫过境般的凌乱货架大口喘息，紧攥的拳头愤恨地砸在坚硬的金属上，发出响亮的声音。一罐汽水啪嗒滚落到地上，Harry闭上眼听着它咕噜噜滚远，然后声音戛然而止。

那不是Snape的错。Harry忽然间清晰意识到问题所在，他以为自己终于做了正确的、理智的事，但他唯一的一次如此遵从Snape的意愿却将他们彼此推得更远。现在他终于不得不承认，有时当你真正渴望一样东西的时候，反而会逃离它。

两年前离开的是Snape，但逃跑的那一个是他自己。Harry从未如此后悔，在狗屁世界终结的倒数第四天，在一家满地狼藉的街边超市里，在他迫切想要回头去寻找却已经找不到方向的时候。  
他听到有人走近，轻微的脚步声在不远不近的地方停下。

“有时我会怀疑你究竟是靠什么赢来胜利，名声或者……运气？”来人不客气地说。“至少是与实力无关。”

Harry猛地睁开眼。Snape站在他面前，他将那罐本应落于地面的汽水放到隔架上，然后才不紧不慢地开始将Harry寸寸打量。

“一如既往，Potter。”他缓慢地说。

一如既往。Harry也这样想。他还有机会这样想。

操。感谢世界末日。

 

***

他原本有许多更加迫切的问句，譬如那些从许久前就开始积攒却一直未能够、也没有恰当的时机问出口的疑虑，或者单纯的像遇见久未谋面之人时该做的那样，给出一个更好些的问候。但万千言语卡在喉中，他只吐出干涩到更像质疑的陈述语句。

“你……在这里。”Harry低声说。

“祝贺你发现如此显而易见的事实。”Snape嘲弄说。然后他失去兴趣般移开眼。“而你，显然不应该出现在这里。”

在他将视线落回货架时，Harry的右手受到牵引般稍微向前探去，但很快就顿住收回。

“没人规定世界毁灭前必须要乖乖待在家里。”Harry听见自己逐渐顺畅的声音。“我被堵在路上，顺便观看了一场精彩的魔法演示。”

“所以你就像个疯子一样跑进来。”

“所以我就像个疯子一样跑进来。”Harry若有所思地重复。他也转过身面对货架。“然后我找到了你。”

“容我提醒，你没有找到我，如果我不出现。”Snape指出。“你要面对的有可能是任何一位或几位巫师，Potter。你冒失地闯进来，毫无防备，任何人都可以将你击倒。”

倘若Snape会对他人表达关心，Harry想这就该是了，尽管他听起来仍像是种指责。

“那是因为——”Harry顿了一顿。他停下急于辩解的话。“但你不能否认的是，在这里的是你。也许你是对的，我的运气一向很好。”

Snape因他不讲道理的解释而发出轻微的冷哼。他绕到另一边摆放罐头的区域，Harry就亦步亦趋地跟在他的后面。

然后一种陌生的恐惧石化咒般席卷了他。Harry透过镜片盯着Snape的右腿，从他行走间可以看出些许不自然的停顿。它没有痊愈，Harry僵硬着想，圣芒戈治疗师的话再次在他耳边隆隆作响：蛇毒麻痹了他的神经，那意味着他也许能够再像正常人一样站起来，也许不能。但总比丢掉性命要好，她说，你知道，你救了他。

诚然每个人都在说，如果没有他的咒语，Snape被咬到的就会是脖子，那样的情况恐怕任何人都将无计可施。但Harry从不那样认为，他总是不断地想倘若他的反应更快一些、咒语更精确一些，也许Nagini就会被击飞得更远，它就不会咬到Snape的腿，他也就不会看到躺在白色病床上毫无生气的Snape，不会脑袋里挥之不去地浮现Snape无法站立行走的时刻，不会受愧疚与不知从何处涌上的痛苦如此困扰与折磨。

现今想来，Harry猜测自己一定是于面上泄露出太多的思虑。因此Snape对于他的探望总是冷嘲热讽，对他的每一个举动加以斥责好像他们之间永远都不能够好好说话——想象你一直厌恶的人救了你的命，然后他满脸歉疚地出现在你面前，好像惺惺作态的圣人模样。那对任何人而言都是种讽刺，更遑论Snape。

后来Snape就离开了。不论有多少借口，媒体与群众对双面间谍的穷追不舍、复健时来自他人的怜悯目光，Harry想在那些理由当中有多少是有关于自己。他对Snape的影响、反之Snape对他的影响，他们互相之间都太容易牵动彼此，容易到引发什么样的后果都不为过。

“你打算跟到什么时候？”Snape不耐的声音从前方传来。Harry回过神，他的知觉缓慢复苏。“别跟着我，Potter。去做你自己的事。”

Harry深呼吸，接着告诉自己这次他不会搞砸，他们不会因琐事而争论不休，也不会因各种难以解读的原因分道扬镳。

“那你在这里做什么？”他转而问。

“我以为足够明显了。”Snape用余光瞥了他一眼，他从隔板深处的角落里找出两罐金枪鱼罐头。“寻找食物。像绝大多数人那样。”

Harry随手从地上捡起一个被弃置的购物筐。他扔了两桶不受末日欢迎的薯片进去。

“那么我也是。已经到了中午，我很饿。”想了想，他又补上一句，“像大多数人那样。”

Snape不说话了。这时从门口进来一对中年夫妇，他们向这边警惕地张望，评估半晌后去了商店的另一头。期间Harry并未分出太多的注意，他看到Snape有一瞬间悄无声息地摸上魔杖，在无事之后才又放开。

“我不明白为什么非要这样。”Harry又拎过几瓶汽水。“人们本可以更平和地度过这几天，而不是用来释放暴力。于是其他人还要分出精力来防备危险——生活已经够糟糕的了。”

“因为恐惧。”Snape漫不经心地告诉他。“恐惧会让人做出许多……超出常规的事。你太过低估危险，Potter，也许曾经的胜利让你认为万事无忧。如果刚刚闯入的是手持枪支的恶棍，你可能已经死了。”他不太认真地恐吓说。

“可是你就在我身边，我不觉得有什么需要担心。”Harry随口说。“我在路上确实遇到过一些状况，在给车子施了麻瓜忽略咒后就好很多，当然，除了被卡在伦敦边界的马路中央这一点。”  
空气似乎凝固了片刻。

“你开车走了一路。”Snape忽略掉年轻人的前一句话。“我以为你早已学会幻影移形，并乐于在任何时刻彰显自己的成就。”

但幻影移形不能够带你去连你不知道的地方。Harry没有这样说，他也没有说幻影移形无法让我找到你。他只是任凭某种自内向外的欣喜显现在脸上不加掩饰，他希望Snape明白他对于再次见到他没有任何负面情绪，他们之间也可以有、当然会有与憎恨无关的东西存在。

“幻影移形也有无法抵达的地方。”他说。“那么，你从哪里来？”

Snape沉默了不短的时间。Harry的手在不停地挑拣被数拨寻物者搜刮过的物品，但他直到低头的时候才发觉购物筐里的小丑玩具，那笑脸仿佛在嘲弄他究竟有多不专心，Harry将它拿出，然后意识到手心的汗和内心仍然萦绕未散的不确定感。也许还有着部分恐惧，像两年前一样，像刚刚一样，像此时此刻一样。

不。我不恐惧。

“……附近的镇上。那里唯一的一间小型超市已经被贪得无厌的人们搬空了。好像他们能靠贮藏室里的粮食躲过小行星将这个世界撞成碎片一样。”Snape语气不佳地说。

Harry安静地眨了眨眼，他的目光钉在Snape手腕处明显的骨节上。“所以你住在离伦敦不远的地方。”

“我曾经。”Snape纠正道。

“那是什么意思？”

“意思是——如果你的邻居是麻瓜，那完全不代表你可以放松警惕。”Snape阴沉地看了他一眼，语气难掩些许不满与讽刺。“尤其是在这种时候，世界末日的衍生症状、人类愚蠢的觉醒，你会发现常规的那一套防护咒语根本行不通，捉摸不定的纵火犯会出色地打破你的认知，在某个恰巧你外出的时刻心血来潮决定将整个街道变成他燃烧的乐园，并发挥超乎寻常的创造力使得这项行动足够成功。”

Harry愣了足足有十几秒钟。

“恩，所以、”在此时表达歉意和同个战线的愤慨看起来是较为妥当的反应。但他选择垂下脸竭力掩饰无法遏制的微笑。“所以那也包括你的居所。烧毁了的……那些。”

“很不幸地，是的。”Snape侧过头，一字一顿地对演技欠佳的年轻人说。

“我有一个建议。”Harry回视他，试探性地开口说。

“不，我拒绝。”

“可你还没有听是什么。”

“我不需要，Potter。”

Snape转身走远了一些。他稍微俯身在真空食品的区域翻找较为高能量的食物，身体的每段线条仿佛都发出抗拒的讯息。Harry因Snape总是能够看穿他的想法而挫败地站在原地，他的邀请尚未发出，明确的拒绝就已经到达。

“我想你可以考虑一下——”他瞥到柜台侧边装有宣传页的隔架。Harry停住口走近一些，他抽出一张印着显眼字体的广告单，是一家旅行社的，上面介绍了几种不算太远的短途游览方案。

“这里也没有足够的食物。”片刻之后Snape的声音由远及近，他只拿了金枪鱼罐头、一小块火腿、两袋干果还有矿泉水。

Harry没有回应。Snape拧着眉看向他提着的购物筐，里面仅有零食，那当中恐怕只有巧克力可以提供稍高一点能量，但对于健康又充满活力的年轻人来说仍是不足。

“我深表怀疑，离开霍格沃茨的你要如何摄取恰当的食物才能保证自己完好存活。”Snape不泄露丝毫意味地说。“薯片、糖果、汽水……只能提供给你短暂的饱腹感，很快你就会再次面临饥饿感的侵袭。”

“别担心，这不是影片里演的那种世界末日，食物不会成为太难的问题。”Harry抬起头看着他，并摇了摇另一只手上拿着的彩色纸张。“你看过巨石阵吗？”

Snape眉间的沟壑更深了。“你想表达什么？”

“我没有看过。”Harry继续说。“准确来说，除了伦敦和与巫师相关的地点，我并没有去过其他地方。这里看上去不错，史前遗迹，英国人心中的圣地。我们可以一起去看一看。”

“客观地讲，那就是一堆石头。”Snape挖苦道。

“一堆至少有四千年历史、每块约有50吨重、按照特殊意义摆放的，石头。”Harry试图扭转他的念头。“你看，再过几天这个世界什么都不会留下。”

一切。世上所有好与不好的事，我们的家人、朋友、仇敌，所爱的人、所珍惜的事物，自然演化的绮丽风光与人类创造的不可思议奇迹，这一切将不复存在，化为宇宙中渺小的尘埃。

“所以那就更加没有意义。”Snape又说。

“而我认为这正是意义所在。”Harry轻声说，他凝视Snape黑色的眼睛。“这是最后的时刻了，有限的生命让时间变得如此珍贵。来吧，就创造些好的回忆。”

“……和你一起？”

“和我一起。”

Harry对他微笑。他知道自己笑起来很好看，尽管他从来都无意以此来达成目标，但于此刻而言，他想他能用上一切有所助益的事物。Snape的眼睛像夜幕下的海，你能感受到、但永远不会明白其下掩藏多少暗潮涌动，或许直到某个风暴来袭的时刻，你才能够看见剧烈的浪涛席卷而来。Harry想他是否能得见那样的时刻，Snape是否能因他而浮现那样的时刻。

“这没有道理。”Snape审慎地说。“你不知道你在说什么，Potter。”

Harry捕捉到一瞬间闪现而过的迟疑。

“如果你觉得没有道理——恐惧会让人做出许多超出常规的事。”他将Snape说过的话还给他。“这可是世界末日，不讲道理也没有关系。那么，你来吗？”

Harry对他伸出手。Snape微微低下头，目光凝固在年轻人的手上。掌纹清晰，手指间有因长久使用武器所留下的薄茧，但并不明显。

“我们可以沿着公路一路向西南开去。”Harry说。“随时都可以停下，如果有任何需要。时间并不紧迫。”

Snape重重地叹息。

“对于生命不足四天的全世界来讲，你对时间的概念如此奇异。”他迈开步伐向门口走去，与年轻人擦肩而过。

Harry收拢落空的手掌。

“如果你要上路，就要做好准备，Potter。我记得有人说过，食物不会成为太难的问题。”

Harry回过头，他看到Snape站在门口也回望他，阳光透过玻璃橱窗洒落进来，由于逆光的原因，他看不太清Snape此时的表情。他感到内心萦绕的不确定感正在散去。

我不恐惧。他再次想。

“当然。”Harry迎着夏日温暖的日光跟上他的脚步。“如果你想，车上还有早晨新鲜制作的三明治。”

他们并肩向外走去。

街道上先前的混乱已经过去，Harry好奇地瞥了一眼不远处地面上泼洒的红色油漆，两串脚印从中延伸出一段距离拐进巷子不见。

“这种时候的好处大概就是，魔法部不会再管是否有巫师在麻瓜区域使用魔法。”Harry以不快的步速带Snape来到车前，他将手中的购物筐放在后座，没有对之前的事做出任何评判。“这样看来，也不全是糟糕的事。”

Snape看了看前方的道路，进城与出城的车辆在路口全都挤作一团，谁都想更快地去往目的地，于是谁都不想要退让、谁都动弹不得，司机的咒骂没让路况好上半分。

“你的乐观程度相当出人意料。”Snape坐进副驾驶的位置。“但如果不解决眼前糟糕的事，我们就要不得不与一群白痴笨蛋共同赴死了。”

“就像你教过的那些白痴笨蛋一样？”Harry笑出声音。他在驾驶位上扭转身体向后张望，发觉倒车改路也不是容易的选项了。“好吧，你说得对。”

“所以？”Snape好整以暇地看着他。

“所以我们就要采用特殊方法了。”Harry揶揄道。“你不觉得这辆车很眼熟吗？”

他没等对方的回答就继续手上的动作。Snape的疑问刚要发出，他们就同时感觉到车身的震动与细微摇晃。

“不，Potter，”Snape厉声阻止他。“你不能——”

四周的景物肉眼可见地下降。换句话说，是他们在上升。窗外此起彼伏的鸣笛声戛然而止，随之而来的是人们不可置信的惊呼。Harry打开窗，高处凉爽的风就将一切充满生气的声音吹进来，他们升高、再升高，天空之下，大地之上，像回到他第一次骑上飞天扫帚的那一刻，像黑魔王死去、他重获新生的那一刻，像与一切告别之后忽然感受到自由的那一刻。

Snape恼怒地瞪向他，Harry以愉快的笑容回应，然后一脚踩下油门。

“你能在大街上施咒，我为什么不能开着车在天上飞？公平点，Snape。”Harry在呼啸的风中大声说。“记得吗？这辆车，我乘着它飞到过霍格沃茨。”

“结果你们撞在打人柳上。”Snape也抬高音量，尽管多是因为怒气的缘故。

“那我保证这次不会，也不会撞在其他任何一种树木上。”年轻人大笑，以纯粹快乐的方式。“后来我们改造修理过它，它现在很稳定，也很安全。”

Harry控制着车跃到云层之上，然后他降下速度，慢慢穿梭于白色的云团之间。

“你的保证并不那么令人信服。”Snape拉平了音调说。

“但你现在也没有太多选择。”Harry语气中夹带些许得意。“相信我，先生。你不会后悔的。”

他按下仪表旁边的按钮。接着车子的上半部分开始变得透明，直至完全隐于空气当中。这比全部隐形要好受许多，他在修改的时就考虑过小时候的感受，只不过真正实践起来却是第一次。

他们行驶在云海构成的道路上。阳光明亮耀目，天空是遥远无边际的蓝色。Harry向后倚靠在座位上，他偏过头，看见Snape逐渐缓下紧张的肩膀，然后传递过每一处肌肉至完全的放松。他用目光描绘Snape的侧脸，如此熟悉、如此印象深刻。

Harry回过头，注视一无所有又拥有所有的天幕，他想遥远的上一次Snape向他砸过来的茶杯，擦过他的眉边，砰地一声碎裂在病房的地面上，他没有躲避，于是额侧出现一道擦伤，透出隐约血迹；他想当时Snape眼底的惊惧与不可置信，Snape想张嘴问他为什么不躲开但他最终没有，Harry只是沉默着，只因那时他也不明白自己想要的是什么，他恐惧的是什么、不安的是什么，剧烈到几乎能化为实质的心底的疼痛又是什么。

而如今他隐隐察觉，他不过是想潜入水中、靠近海面下隐藏的庞大冰川，却又被刺骨的痛所迷惑然后退缩犹豫徘徊无措。接近Snape从不舒适，于是他就认为事实就是那样，但现在他不将这个想法引以为苦，因为这正是他们最接近的时刻，而他从未如此安心与放松。

“我有时会到上面来。”Harry轻声说。“骑着飞天扫帚不这么舒适，但也很好。云层之上没有方向，我可以飞往任何地方，那很自由，令我感到像是……回家。”

他说回家。这促使Snape想到他们遇见的缘由，以及这男孩究竟从哪里来，原本又想要去往哪里。但他看向身侧的人，安静而充满发自内心的喜悦，额边没有渗出血迹的的伤痕，Snape想他这一次没有伤害到他，忽然间就什么都无法说出。

十几分钟后他们重新回到地面。饥饿是一部分原因，另一个主要因素是在天上着实没有办法认路，对于两个甚少在麻瓜地界出行的巫师来说，路标就显得尤为重要。于是他们在解决过午餐之后，首先面临的难题就是有关于此。

Harry在前后无人的公路上开了至少有一个钟头，很显然他在云层上面的时候忘记了控制方向这回事，Snape对此无可奈何地叹气，但Harry全无担忧，如他所说，时间并不紧迫。  
你总会到达你真正想要去到的地方。

后来他们终于在路边的加油站遇到人，对方好心地为他们指明方向，并附赠了一张英格兰的地图。Harry与Snape对着地图研究半晌，最后确认他们几乎绕远了一小半的路程，再开二十分钟甚至就到牛津了。

“我的错。但只是多几小时车程，我想还是值得的。”他们再次上路时，Harry小声说。

Snape并没有反驳，但也没有说话。

“如果你想晚餐吃真正的食物，”Harry自动将零食排除，“我们就不能走高速。我携带的东西不多，虽然早上Molly为我准备了相当充足的食物，但我认为并无必要。”

“Weasley？”Snape被牵扯回注意。“你从陋居出来要去哪里？”他问。

“没有特别固定的地方。”Harry含糊地答道。

“如果人们出发，必然是为了某件事或某个人。”Snape语焉不详地指出。“世界末日不是离家出走的好时机，Potter。”

“为什么不呢？”Harry这样回答。

“因为你不会那样做。”

你不会那样做。Harry想，可什么又是他会做的事。

“那么，你可能并没有想象中那样了解我。”

Harry沉声说，然后他抿住嘴唇，再不发一言。

这场莫名其妙的僵持一直蔓延到傍晚。或者说，Harry觉得这只是他单方面的情绪在胡乱散发，他早就后悔，却又想不出合适的措辞来弥补，一直到现成的理由来到眼前。

“我去找点吃的来。”Harry将车子停在路边，用下巴示意左手边的方向。“那边应当有个农场，不知道有多大，我可能耗费稍微久一点的时间。”

Snape沉默地点头。

于是Harry下车，他关上车门往前走了两步，然后又退回来。他把胳膊搭在车窗上沿，弯下腰向车内看去。

“你知道我会回来的吧？”他犹疑地问。

Snape显然没料到这个问题，又或者他原本对问题的答案也不是很确定。但他现在确定了。

“我知道。”他回答。

Harry这才放心地离开，Snape注视着他的背影消失在摇曳的麦田深处。

但他离开的时间比预想的还要久一些。

Harry以为最多要半个小时，但他回来时已经超过五十分钟了——这还是他中间跑了一段的结果。他远远地看见Snape站立在车旁，也许朝向他的方向，也许没有。

“抱歉。”Harry喘着气说。“但我想这或许能够弥补了。”

他挥舞魔杖，身后悬浮的两个餐盘就飘过来。Snape讶异地盯着还冒着热气的小牛排，防护咒和保温咒让它看起来像刚做好的一样。

“你怎么……”

“农场主人还没有准备晚餐，但她很乐意借给我厨房。”Harry用变形术将路边的石头变成桌子和座椅，不太精细，不过也足够了。他将盘子放下，然后又变出两副刀叉，想了想之后又去车子的后排座位拿汽水。

“你做的？”Snape古怪地问。

“放心，我已经尝试过两年也没把自己毒死。”Harry好笑地扔给他一罐葡萄味的气泡饮料，“就将就一下，我还没本事变出红酒。”

Snape环视四周的环境，又低头看手中的汽水，还有桌边期待地看着他的男孩。

“这见鬼的世界末日。”他低声说。

否则他们怎么会处于一条笔直长远的公路上，一边是看不到尽头的来路，另一边是橙红的夕阳，前后旷野无人，唯有一辆会飞的汽车，和两份搭配汽水的牛排。如此荒谬，如此不可思议。

他们在席间不时交谈，没人提起先前不愉快的话题，Harry断断续续地讲述他过去两年间的的生活：他接替Hagrid成为保护神奇动物课的教授，但因为课程不多，所以并未长期居住在学校。他在伦敦租有一间公寓，麻瓜的那种，那里才是他经常待的地方——格里莫广场12号太冷了，他这样说，尽管听起来毫无道理，但Snape理解了，那是有关于失去以及死亡的课题，他清楚那种自灵魂而来的寒冷如何使人颤栗。他们也稍微提及Snape的生活，他隐居在较为偏远的小镇上，邮寄服务为他带来订单与魔药材料，药剂品质的高超让是否匿名变得不是太过重要。

餐后他们坐靠在车子的引擎盖上，桌椅因魔力与时间的限制而变回原样。太阳开始跌入地平线之下，天边的云染红一片，Harry看着日落，耳边是Snape均匀的呼吸。

“我逃开了。”在天色完全变暗之前，Harry终于开口了。“尽管我有跟每个人好好道别，然后告诉他们我只是有自己的事情要做——但我想这确实是个离家出走的好时机。”

他的声音干涩但是语气平静。Snape侧过头看他，光线昏暗，他不能得见年轻人的表情。

“我回到霍格沃茨的时候……当学生们看到我的时候。他们看向我，我就从他们脸上同时看到恐惧和希望。对死亡的恐惧，对我的希望。”Harry说，“他们觉得我能够有办法，觉得我总是能够解决所有困难、拯救所有人所有事，他们觉得我是个无怨无悔无所不能的圣人。他们问你能再救我们一次吗？我说不，我不能。”他在暮色中转过头看向Snape，话语间逐渐用力，似乎是要泄露出怨愤——至少Snape几乎已经如此判定。但他听到他说：“我觉得我负有责任。”

“你觉得你负有责任。”Snape确认般地重复。“几天过后，世界毁灭、无人生还、无物长存、甚至连这个星球都将变成碎片，你却觉得你负有责任。”

你看，世人眼中的救世主就是如此。光环加身、荣誉显耀，于是他好像就该做好所有事、做到所有事，于是人们就会忘记、或者本就从未关心过，他不过是比别人承担多一点痛苦、流淌多一点鲜血、接受多一点失去，然后再多，然后更多。然后你就也会忘记，他不过二十岁，如此年轻，如此像是人、就是人、却被要求不成为人而超越人。

“我生来就在回应他人的期待。”Harry平淡地说。他不觉怨愤，他早已习惯如此。“当我说不，我面对小巫师们脸上的失望——我觉得我负有责任，但我也感觉很好。”

他理应觉得愧疚。他让本该无忧在城堡中度过童年的孩子们失望，任由他们直面末日的恐惧而不发一语，他应该能说些什么来安抚但他没有，他说不我不能，但——

“我感觉很好。”他强调说。“我不恐惧，Snape。我不害怕世界毁灭、无人生还、无物长存，我觉得世界末日也很好，在离开的那一刻我就知道：它让我感到自由。”像飞往天空之上，像急速掠过河海，像纵身跃下山崖。

天色完全暗下来。

Snape沉默片刻。有那么一瞬间他想告诉身侧的年轻人，他的恐惧是如此明亮如黑夜中的篝火，他想要拆穿Harry字句中的每一个不恐惧背后的恐惧——你因无法承担的责任而愧疚，你因感到自由而愧疚，进而因如此卑劣的自己而惊惧，但你不卑劣，你有权如此，你无需逃离。

如果你不惧怕任何事物，就无需逃离任何事物。

“你说你逃开了。”他说，然后将真相掩于心底。“但……没人规定世界毁灭前必须要乖乖待在家里。”

Harry反应半晌，才发觉Snape也将同样的话还给了他。

“你不能用我的话来安慰我，先生。”他无声地笑了。“这没有道理。”

“这可是世界末日，不讲道理也没有关系。”Snape缓声回敬他。

“请继续。”

“什么？”

“接下来你该问我‘你来吗’，并伸出手等我接过去，然后我会跟你擦肩而过打碎你那点小心翼翼的期待，再回过头扑进你的怀抱。”Harry意有所指地说。

“你的过度幻想超出预料，Potter。我可没有‘扑进你的怀抱’。”Snape立刻反驳。“也没有任何期待。”

“恩，那好。”Harry说，那语气让Snape有种——“那就我来吧。”那男孩温和地说。

Snape想一定是因为黑暗的缘故。所以他没能立刻做出反应，当身旁熟悉的轮廓靠近直至怀中，当Harry伸手搂住他的背，让拥抱来得如此紧密又好像理所应当。Harry的头枕在他的肩上，鼻尖与嘴唇似有若无地落在他的颈侧，呼吸稳定而温热，将隐秘的火焰吹进脉搏送往全身，一路烧进胸腔深处的心脏里去。他僵立当场，手臂抬起又顿在半空进退不能，他想‘等我接过手去’，他想‘小心翼翼的期待’，他想Harry说的对。

然后Harry微微侧过身，他伸出一只手沿着Snape的手臂摸索而去，最终握住男人僵于半空的手掌拉至近前，他将脸颊贴在对方干燥温暖的掌心。

“谢谢你。”Harry柔声说，“谢谢你。”

 

***

他们到达威尔特郡的时候正当午夜。Snape告诫过Harry不要过于疲惫（虽然字面意义上听起来一点都不像这个意思），但年轻人毫无睡意，于是他沿着公路直开到目的地才停下。这条路上鲜有人烟，黑暗当中似乎仅有车前的灯光与引擎运作的声音。Snape不知何时就睡着了，Harry注意到他深深的倦意，暗自猜测对方昨晚大抵过得不甚轻松，于是他悄无声息地施放一个静音咒，一路上开得速度均匀又平稳。

Snape醒来时大约早上五点。此时外头漆黑一片，正是黎明前最黑暗的时段，他察觉到咒语的痕迹却没有在车内发现另一个人，于是皱眉使用咒立停后握着魔杖推开车门。

“嘿。”Harry的声音传来。“你醒了。”

魔杖前端亮起光，Snape看到他仰躺在附近的草地上，双手枕在脑后。

“你没有睡？”

“大概睡过去一两个小时，我猜。”Harry说。“这里不是很……我只是不太习惯毫无防备了。”

“无意冒犯，你的防备心在哪里？”Snape挑眉问。

“也许在你看不见的地方？”

Harry笑着调侃回去。他站起来，边伸展身体边走到Snape的身边，身上的露水湿气就随之传递而来，还有些许青草的味道。

“我们可以赶上日出。”Harry示意他向尚有段距离的石影走去，“据说这里原本是一座古老的天文台，但也有许多人认为是某种神秘的宗教场所。如果人们遇到困难，就来这里寻求帮助。”

“然后该发生的事还是会发生，世界照常运转。”Snape不在意地说。“毫无意义。”

他们在环状的巨石群前站定。它们太高了，Harry仰头看去，岩石于黑夜中向上无尽延伸与周遭融为一体，好像一直生长到了天空里去。

“上帝用七天创造世界。”Harry说。“有时我会觉得我们不是只剩下七天生命，而只是需要等待去到新的世界。”

“那仅仅是一个故事，Potter。”

“我知道。”Harry伸手抚摸岩石表面。“但我想有信仰也是好事。如果有谁相信上帝存在，他就会相信希望。而我们可以相信我们想要相信的任何事。”

“自欺欺人不能改变任何事。”Snape平静地指出。“除非奇迹发生。”

而奇迹从不会发生。

“好。让我想一想。”Harry沉吟，然后问：“你觉得你眼前的怎么样？”

Snape困惑地看着他。

“不是我。”Harry笑道。他拍拍手下坚硬的巨大岩石，“我说这个，你有没有想过很久以前人们如何建造它？你看，奇迹发生过。”

Snape顿了一顿。

“有可能是魔法。”他尝试解释。

“我是全英国魔力最强大的巫师之一，但我连摇晃它一下都不能够。”Harry陈述道。“但这提醒了我，先生，魔法本身就是一种奇迹。”

“我更愿意倾向于——魔法是武器。”Snape冷静地反驳。“人们需要力量去消灭不利、消灭危险，于是魔法应运而生。它是一种达成目的的手段。”

Harry看着他，脸上没有屡遭辩驳的厌烦，也没有失望或不满。他就是凝神思索了一会儿，然后靠近Snape，伸手将维持荧光闪烁的魔杖熄灭。

“魔法不只是武器。”他在一片黑暗当中开口。“想一想，Snape，你上一次不带有任何目的——只因纯粹的快乐而使用它，是什么时候？”

然后光亮出现了。

从Harry的掌心里，银白的萤光一个个漂浮而出，拖出如流星的轨迹环绕两人升起，然后烟花般绚烂地四散开来。它们越来越多、越来越明亮，飘荡在身边、闪耀在头顶，它们成为触手可得的星辰，但比星辰更耀眼、更温暖、也更美丽。

他说奇迹发生过。他说魔法不只是武器，他说纯粹的快乐。

Snape不信不够实际的人事物，不抱有超越界限的期待。他相信力量是为了毁坏与争斗，魔法能够达成目的、酿造荣誉，但也会放大恶意与贪念、和人天性的贪婪。他不记得纯粹的快乐。  
于是Harry就站在他面前——他站在他面前，为他带来浩瀚宇宙与璀璨星河。

太阳终于开始升起了。

金色的光线透出地平线，Harry转过头去，沉默矗立的巨大蓝砂岩由青黑转变为蓝，接着慢慢成为鲜明的杏黄色。巨石圆阵的面貌完全展露出来，粗糙的石壁铭刻风雨的痕迹，迎接四千多年来的每一个朝阳。坚实，牢固，不可动摇。

“很美吧？”Harry说。

如果他说是，那么就是吧。

Snape注视Harry的身影，和他们周身凝而未散的星空海洋。他开始相信奇迹能够发生、魔法不只是武器，他也开始相信纯粹的快乐。

 

***

最近的城市是索尔兹伯里。这座小城对于末日来说出乎意料的平和，Snape说是因为人们终于认清事实发够了疯，不过Harry更乐意相信是那些优美的中世纪教堂起了效用。

上午他们在仍然营业的店铺（老板娘说维持日常运转就是很重要的事）补充了一些食物和新鲜水果，当然这种时候就不需要用金钱来付账了。但Harry总是能找到办法得到他想要的东西，以完全正当的的方式，他甚至从玻璃门上挂着停止营业牌子的纪念品商店中跟昏昏欲睡的店主换来两套索尔兹伯里的明信片——这座英国最适合游览的城市之一有巨石阵，有全英国最高的天主教堂，还汇集了五条河流。Harry提议要逛过这些明信片上的景物，Snape不那么认真地抱怨乘客缺少有力的决定权，并未竭力制止。

在Wylye河边的时候Harry没有忍住睡了过去。他们坐在草地上晒太阳，话说一半就断在中途，Snape疑惑地偏过头来，就看到男孩蜷在他的旁边沉沉睡着，神情放松，毫无半分警惕。Snape不确定那在他看不见的地方这男孩究竟是否有防备心存在，还是因为身边有可以让他放下防备心的人。他想也许是后者吧，如果是后者就好了。

当晚他们决定在城里留宿，来旅行的游客在末日通知来临后就陆续赶往其他地方了，旅店的空房间有很多，亲切的店老板表示可以随意挑选，热水淋浴与柔软床铺让他们得以好好休息。第二天，就是倒计时开始的第六天，Harry问Snape接下来想去哪里。

“我没有特别想去的地方。”Snape说。“毕竟不是每个人都会突发奇想，在这种时候进行一次临终旅行。”

Harry把地图推到他眼前。

“至少选一个。”他鼓动道，“快来。”

“那就海边吧。”Snape应付地说。

“哪一个海边？在那之前呢？”Harry又问。“不能回答没有和最近的，不然我们大概一个小时就到了。然后我会继续烦你来选下一个目标。”

Snape看了两眼地图，最终不胜其扰地随意一指。

于是他们继续上路。

那里是达特穆尔，越过惠灵顿和埃克塞特、更加向西南过去的一大片荒野：数不尽的起伏山丘，浓密的草和枯瘦的树，呼啸的风席卷过姿态各异的花岗岩发出一阵呜声。天空正中湛蓝，远边低处云层厚重，荒野上有马，有羊群，有他们从未见过的大自然最纯粹的辽阔景象。路不好走，Harry将车漂浮在低空行进，于是Snape免于行走的难处。他们有时会停下，因为Harry开久了车，有时也因为他只是单纯想要看看风景、或是坐在引擎盖上待一会儿。而Snape基本默许了他的所有提议，可能他也觉得在这种时候再起争执全无必要，而且Harry看上去很快乐，Snape回想在霍格沃茨时的记忆，竟没有年轻人如此快乐的画面，于是他就觉得其他的也不是那么重要了。

他们走走停停，等到了海边已经是最后一日的下午。Harry的笑容逐渐少了，他也许发觉了、也许没有。他们最终双脚落地，站在空无一人的沙滩上。

“我对有关于海的记忆不是很好。”Harry眺望晴空下的海面说。“被困在暴风雨下的小岛，还有洞穴中的阴尸。现在……现在是最后了。”

Snape沉默地站在他的身边。

“最后了。”Harry喃喃自语。

然后他重新露出明亮的微笑。他向海中跑去，海水浪花不断涌上漫过膝盖，他转过身后退，Snape站在岸上，被纯黑色的衣服包裹着，海风猎猎，他的脊背依旧挺拔如初，但也寂寥如初。他看上去仍是孤身一人，并好像永远孤身一人。

“Snape！”Harry在海风中对他喊，“Severus！”

他听不清风中是否传来应答。他的视野模糊了，耳边是旋转的浪涛，他看到全无一丝阴霾的蓝天，任由海水淹没头顶。

他看到拥挤的街道，红色的油漆凌乱的货架，柜台旁的宣传单，伸出又落空的手；看到云海之上的天空，公路中央的小牛排与汽水，黑暗中紧密温暖的拥抱。他看到巨石阵上的日出，索尔兹伯里的教堂，达特穆尔的荒原。他看到与他同行的Snape。

Harry在水面下昏暗的光线中再次看到庞大静伫的冰川。他一直想要近一些、再近一些，现在他离得足够近了，却并不感到刺骨的寒冷与疼痛，海水冰凉，但冰层温暖。在这个瞬间他忽然明白，一直以来他想要的是什么，恐惧的是什么、不安的是什么，剧烈到几乎能化为实质的心底的疼痛又是什么，他究竟是被什么迷惑然后退缩犹豫徘徊无措。

惊奇又焦虑，渴望又退却，急迫又迟疑，陌生又亲近。

他透过冰层，看到其下隐而未发的爱意。

Harry猛地被拉扯出水面。

“你疯了。”Snape惊惧地大声咒骂。“你疯了，Harry。”

Harry剧烈地呛咳，咸涩的海水顺着他的额头流进眼睛，但他没有闭眼，他睁着发红的眼眶凝视眼前的男人，全身颤栗，心跳疾如擂鼓。他想我爱这个人，我爱他，但我就要失去他；他想我怎么可能不恐惧，怎么可能不害怕，他怕剩余的时光如此短暂，怕世界毁灭无人生还无物长存，怕他再见不到再找不到他，他关于世界末日的不恐惧于此刻被全盘推翻。

“我犯了错，Severus。”他颤抖着说，“我在说谎，那不是事实。我从来就不是不恐惧。”

Snape的手掌拖在他的脸侧，他感觉到海水当中的泪水，因那泪水滚烫如烈火。

“因为如果你不惧怕任何事物，就无需逃离任何事物。”Snape的声音几乎微不可闻。

但Harry听见了。他听见了，并理解了。

“那也是你吗？”他问，然后继续说：“如果我只是想要逃离，我可以躲到一个荒无人烟的地方去。但我也想要寻找，”Harry告诉他，“我想要寻找，于是我出发上路，然后我找到你。”

Snape想要后退。但海水没过胸口，他还未能挪动，Harry就已经凑近到他的眼前——如此之近，他们额头相抵，鼻尖碰触，呼吸在潮湿的空气当中混于一处。

“那你呢？”Harry在他的唇前低语，“两年前我因爱你而不自知而逃避，那你呢，Severus，你又在逃离些什么呢。”

呼之欲出的答案潜伏在海面之下。

“我不能。”Snape最终闭上眼吐出苦涩的语句。他没有否认，但他说不能，仿佛抽空了身体中的全部力气。

“没事的。”Harry说。“没事的，Severus，看着我。不论有多少种理由，告诉我，你想要伤害我吗？”

“不。”他回答。“不。”

“那么这就足够了。”

然后Harry就微笑起来。他伸出手臂拥抱他，向前消去最后一点距离亲吻他。他们皮肤冰凉但血液滚烫，唇舌互相舔舐撕咬到渗出血来；他们颤栗发抖，用尽全力，泪流不止，爱意不止。他们在亲吻中睁着眼睛凝视彼此，Harry看到Snape眼中夜幕下的海面，所有的暗潮涌动都因暴风来袭而成为剧烈的浪涛铺天盖地席卷而来。

他终于得见如此时刻，Snape因他而如此的时刻。  
 

***

世界最后一次日落结束之时，他们并肩躺在柔软的沙滩上，仰望逐渐熄灭的天幕。

“你害怕吗？”Harry问。

Snape的回答是收紧他们相扣的手掌。

“这不糟糕。”Harry温和地说。“我想只有当人面对恐惧的时候，才能看到真正的自己。它改变了我们，我想，它让我们变得更好。”

“如果能早一点。”Snape低声说。

“死亡不会带走一切。就像我说的，时间并不紧迫。”Harry说。“我们已经到达了真正想要来到的地方。”

而那指的是你、是我，是你我二人共同存在的地方。

黑暗彻底地降临了。

但没有多久，漆黑的天空中重新有了亮色，像晨间的第一缕光芒。它逐渐笼罩、愈来愈亮，有如从黑夜跨入黎明。

“你害怕吗？”这次是Snape问。

“我承认此时有点舍不得离开。”Harry微笑着侧过身体，他看到Snape也是如此。“有人说我们是星星的一部分，也许我们并没有离开。我想我们只是回家而已。”

烈日般的光芒彻底落下，Snape在最后一刻亲吻Harry的嘴唇。

我们回家。

 

THE END


End file.
